horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Walker
***Tenth Marine Division ****Fireteam Acheron *HFC Navy **Admiralty Board|haven = |death = July 17, 2301}} Biography Pre 2180 Addison was born to Katrina and Commander Randall Walker in the city of Custer on the planet Avalon, being the youngest of three; his siblings are Morgan and Olivia Walker. He lived in Custer until he was eighteen, narrowly avoiding attaining a criminal record during his late teens on more than a couple occasions to achieve his dreams of being in the UN Navy. He enlisted and started training as a shuttle pilot immediately out of high school, passing any examination or test that the Navy threw his way with flying colours. Addison graduated top of his class and was assigned to the Navy's Fifth Fleet to deliver the Marines into combat. A few years of service and a number of close calls passed before Addison would get into his first and only crash, a few months after his assignment to the Tenth Marine Division as the pilot for Fireteam Acheron, one of the most renowned outfits of the Fifth Fleet's Marine detachments. Unfortunately for him, it proved to be near fatal. He lost both of his arms and his right leg when his shuttle was shot down by pirates during a raid on one of the smaller settlements on Genesis. If it wasn't for the brave soldiers that survived and defended the crash site until help arrived, he would be laying in a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere on Avalon. Yet, for his sacrifices and so-called 'heroism' alongside his years of service, he managed to climb up the ranks to Master Chief Petty Officer and, with the addition of what influence his father had, attain cybernetics to replace the lost limbs. He was awarded the Purple Heart, Distinguished Pilot Cross and the Interstellar Service Medal, but filed for a reassignment from his fireteam shortly after his return. Rumours of why he did this were rampant, but most guess it was an effort to move on. Addison has become recognized as one of, if not the best shuttle pilot from the Fifth Fleet, and is known for his risk-taking and reckless behaviour. Post 2180 Despite a promise he made, Addison never made it to the Andromeda Galaxy. A last-minute change of heart led him to send the Condor off later than they had originally planned, with a message to his family and former crew while he set his mind towards helping his people recover. The United Nations’ reformation into the Human Freedom Coalition had little effect on him: his affiliation with the UNS Medea during the invasion and the name he had already made for himself in the UN Navy meant he was easily accepted into the HFC Navy, and he continued to serve after the invasion had officially ended in 2181. During his admittedly limited time off-duty, Addison helped with the reconstruction efforts on Avalon, particularly focused on the area around Acheron Park and the city of Custer as a whole. He reconnected with the surviving members of his first team, Fireteam Acheron, and rekindled an old flame with his former commanding officer, then-Navy Captain Renée Lévêque. Renée was honourably discharged from the Navy as a decorated veteran in 2186, shortly before the couple married. They went on to have four children together over the course of the next fifteen years: Randall, Faith, Mark, and James. In the years following his service on the Medea, Addison’s aversion to leading slowly crumbled as he worked his way up the ranks, eventually catching up with the promise he made to his late father and achieving the rank of Commander. He was assigned to the HCS Hercules some time after this, working alongside the Fleet Admiral as his XO. Addison held this position for a number of years with a number of different ranks, leading all the way up to his promotion onto the Admiralty Board where he took command of his own flagship, the HCS Aeson. Admiral Addison Walker served a long and decorated career, standing as one of the first admirals on the Board to see consistent combat as part of a wing of fighter pilots that he handpicked from the Navy. He saw less combat towards the end of his career, but stubbornly stayed in service until the age of 121, when he was honourably discharged as nothing short of a living legend. Addison later died in his home on Avalon at the age of 153, in the year of 2301. Skills and Abilities * Ace shuttle pilot * Quick reflexes * Improved strength from cybernetics * Firearm training Category:Characters